Goodbye
by maya-chan14
Summary: She just needed a breather and she'll be back, because she knew someone very dear was waiting for her.


**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

_The bonds a person creates with other people makes a person who she/he is._

I'm very thankful for Natsu because he's the one that found me on that special day we met. The day when he brought me to Fairy Tail that became a very precious part of my life. Every person here is different, but one thing was in common with half of the guild. They lost someone precious to them, abandoned, ignored, you name it. Still Fairy Tail had shown me how they were; they treat each other very much like a family, treasuring each nakama.

And yet here I am feeling sad. Was it wrong for me to feel jealous because Natsu's been spending time with Lisanna? I know it's wrong but I am jealous of her, but at the same time I'm happy because Natsu's happy. You could clearly see it in his eyes. Sure he'd talk to me once in a while but most of his time he was with the young take-over mage. Catching up with the years they experienced without each other. Everyone was happy for the two, I am too.

Oh who am I kidding? I just knew recently that I liked the guy, and there he was laughing away with another girl. No wait! Lisanna isn't any girl. She was family, nakama. She's a nice girl, and for once I felt proud knowing a nice girl like her. But maybe it was time for a breather. Yeah a vacation would be good. "Excuse me for a moment Levy-chan" Lucy said standing up, heading upstairs towards Master Makarov's office. She knocked three times and heard the gruffy voice of Makarov telling her to 'come in'.

"Hi Master!" She greeted a happy smile on her face. The master in return smiled back at her. "Hello child, do you need something?"

"Etto… Can I take a vacation?" She asked shyly looking up at him. The old man stared at the fidgeting girl for a few minutes before a sigh escaped his lips. "Okay then, but you better be back young lady!" He ordered, a finger pointed at her while his eyes pooled in tears. Giggling she nodded, "Aye sir!" giving him a beaming smile, turning on her heels as she exited his office.

Bidding farewell to her best friend and the other guild members, she headed home. Night came and she finished packing some of her things. _Well vacation here I come!_ She thought, dragging her suit case towards the train station. _Maybe I should have told someone about this… No wait! I told master, I guess that counts._ She gave one last look around her, Magnolia. Being here for some years really grew on her, but maybe it was time to see new sceneries. "The train will leave in 10 minutes! All passengers climb aboard!" Turning around she stopped when her eyes were covered with familiar hands.

"You didn't even tell me?" His voice laced with sadness, still his hand covered her eyes while her back was turned to his. "I didn't think it was necessary" she mumbled, gripping a hold of the hand that was placed to cover her eyes. She felt his other hand pull her back to his chest.

"Aren't I your best friend Luce?" He asked, nuzzling against her neck. She sighed, her hands going slack against her sides. "Yes you are, Natsu" she whispered, slowly she felt his hand move away from her eyes and yet her eyes remained close. "You'll be back right?" He asked, hope in his voice.

"Of course I will" She mumbled a sad smile etching on her lips. Natsu moved in front of her, holding both her hands in his. "I won't say goodbye then, so…" Her world muted at that moment. The moment when she felt warm lips against hers, _Natsu?_ "The doors will be closing!" Her eyes snapped open; hurriedly she climbed the train just in time for the doors to close behind her. She felt it, he was still there. Sure enough when she turned around Natsu was standing outside the train, a smile on his lips. Slowly the train started moving, moving away from Magnolia. Sure she had left her guild, and her friends but she was sure to come, because she didn't want him to wait for her that long.

**.X.**

When the train had started moving Natsu mouthed something to her, and because the train was noisy she had to lip read what he said. A smile was seen on her lips as she stared at him.

_I'll be waiting for you!_

Were the words the fire mage had mouthed her, his toothy grin was there as he stared at her.

**.X.**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Trolololo~ What is up with me and one-shots these days? Is that a bad thing?

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Please Support my other story_'Your Majesty' & 'Bishies Oujisama'_**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


End file.
